


Blind Dates and Some Meddling Blonde

by the_little_lesbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, this has been fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_lesbian/pseuds/the_little_lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose meddles and gets Dave out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dates and Some Meddling Blonde

My head snaps up as I hear a sharp tap at my door. I know who it is immediately, seeing as how she’s the only person who visits me. Well, her and John but he usually lets himself in. She knocks on the door again, this time slightly harder.  
“Lalonde, keep your pants on, I’m coming.” I shout, as I finally get up to answer the door. I instantly steel myself for her usual psychoanalytic spew of syllables that usually leaves me revealing my inner most secrets. Rose breezes through the door with a smile, far too innocent to be natural.  
“Hello, dear cousin.” She starts, her voice as sweet as honey. It’s a bluff. I can already tell she wants something.   
“What do you want?” I cut her off and lean against the wall with a frown. Rose tuts at me, like someone scolding a small child, as she shakes her head.  
“Why, is that any way to treat your favorite cousin?” She inquires, as she raises a slim eyebrow. Her black lips purse as she pouts innocently. “Fine.” She sighs, “I was hoping you’d allow me to go through the pleasantries this time, but no matter.” I can already tell this won’t be good.  
“I’m afraid I must ask you for a favor,” Rose says as she perches lightly on the edge of my couch.   
“Well, tell me, dear cousin, what this favor might entitle.” I say, mockingly from my spot on the wall. She gently pats the spot next to her which I don’t hesitate to sprawl out across. Her pale hand reaches up to push back a strand of white-blond hair that has drifted out from its set position in her symmetrical bob.   
“A friend of mine is in dire need of a date. Would you be willing to help?” Rose asks. I blow my hair, that is slightly lighter than hers, from my forehead. “Plus, it seems you haven’t left this apartment in... How long? Three weeks now?” She pats my knee encouragingly.  
“Ugh, I know I’m going to regret this.” I groan slightly, as I put my head in my hands. Her black lips pull up in a sly grin.  
“Perhaps, but perhaps not.” She says mischievously, as she stands up. “Now, I must be going, I promised to help Kanaya with her sewing.” I see her out as she pauses at the door, I can feel her about to say something but she just shakes her head and leaves me to my thoughts.  
A few days later, true to my word, I show up in front of a slightly fancy eatery. I head up to the bored looking hostess who asks for my name to place a reservation.  
“I already have one.” With a glance around the establishment, I can already see several different couples enjoying dinner together. The hostess stares at me expectantly. “It’s under Lalonde?”   
“Of course,” She says, suddenly looking a million times less bored. I look at her name tag which reads, Vriska, before she turns around to grab the menus. “Come with me.” Vriska practically purrs, before leading me to the reserved table. I don’t quite know why she suddenly perked up though. I don’t think Rose knows anyone named Vriska. I take my seat and wait for what seems like an eternity before she shows up with a familiar ebony haired male in tow.  
“John?” I say in disbelief, my voice slightly wavering. He freezes slightly when he sees me.  
“Dave, wha- Rose.” John rolls his eyes. “I should’ve expected something like this, she never said who she was setting me up with.” He laughs and looks at me expectantly, “I suppose you might want to end this date here?”  
“Nah, let’s do it for the irony of it.” I push my aviators up. It’s a bit of a nervous habit I’ve developed over the years. I’d have to thank, Mr. John Egbert, for that. To be perfectly honest, which I usually am, I have developed some feeling for him over the years. The whole stereotypical falling for your best friend shabang.   
“Really, Dave?” He laughs, pulling the seat out and sitting down. “What is irony anyway?” I know he’s only asking to tease me. Nobody, and I mean nobody, becomes friends with a Strider without know what irony is.  
“It’s a way of life,” I begin. This was just the beginning of a long winded speech that I have memorized for whenever anyone questions it. Not that they do often but when they do, they always tend to regret it. John seems to zone out halfway through, though when Vriska comes back to take our orders, he places mine for me. “And that is how a Strider baby is made.” I conclude sitting back and set my fork down after I had used it to demonstrate a point.  
“Davey, David.” John teases, shaking his head at me. “If only you were like this when it came to schoolwork, then you probably would’ve been valedictorian.” I slap my forehead comically.  
“Dude, that would’ve been so ironic that Bro would’ve cried.” Sighing, I look at him. His blue eyes seemed even brighter than usual. “Why do you think Rose set us up together?”   
“Uh- hm...” He bites his lip as he looks away from me. John mutters something quietly under his breath.   
“What was that?” I ask, and he looks down blushing. John mumbles, whatever it is, again. “Dude, just tell me what it is already.” Impatiently, I cross my arms and start tapping my foot.  
“I, kinda, sorta, really like you.” He says, blushing furiously while putting his hands in his head. I don’t believe it. Is this real life? “Yes, this is real life.” He giggles, as he pulls his face from his hands.   
“Just checking, also, I, kinda, sorta, really like you, too.” I smirk. I get out of my seat as a slow song comes on. “Would you care for a dance?” I ask; it was too good to resist. After that, as they say, the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I really enjoyed writing it! Please feel free to give me feed back and prompts! :3 My Tumblr is the-little-lesb1an.tumblr.com


End file.
